Secrets Unveiled
by Davens
Summary: Harry has a secret... So does Remus... But so does Sirius... And Severus... and Of course Dumbles... Will eventually be SLASH RLHPSB if dont like... dont read... mentions of rape, suicide, and other... YE HAV BEEN WARNED!


A/N: So… here's another fanfic that I have decided to write and will probably never be read. But ill post it anyway. Well here u go.

Chapter 1: Secrets Unveiled

A boy no older than 15, sat in a room curled up in a ball. He was in Sirius' house because he remembered. He remembered being picked up by those strong arms, he remembered being carried all the way to London by a man. The boy was Harry Potter. He knew he enjoyed being carried by those big manly arms. He was afraid that the man would find out, but the man didn't know. The man shouldn't know. The man was Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin was pacing in their room. 'No, my room.' Remus corrected his thoughts. Remus liked Sirius but knew that Sirius wasn't his mate. The boy, that the Boy-Who-Lived, the boy who would have to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the boy who was James and Lily's son, the boy who was Sirius' godson, the boy who had issues bigger than Lupin would ever imagine. The one, the only Harry Potter.

Harry was in and out of it all night. When asleep, he dreamed of being with Remus, but when he awoke from these dreams, cold, harsh, reality hit him. He could never be with Remus, but he could dream. So with that, he slipped into the darkness.

Mrs. Weasley knew it but why? Harry loved Remus, Remus loved Harry, she knew it, but they will _never_ admit it. With Harry being stubborn, he would just refuse it and change the subject. And with Remus being well… Remus, you could imagine that the possibilities of him revealing this information would be slim to none. 'Well, I guess I'll have to interfere,' Mrs. Weasley thought. So she headed up to Remus' bedroom, and was about to knock on the door she heard a muffled cry, so she quickly barged in to see a black form jump out the window. She then looked toward the muffled cry to see Remus, drenched in his own blood.

Severus knew he shouldn't have done that, but he wanted his old friend's blood so badly. The blood was just so thick, and luscious, he couldn't just not have it. Severus just kept drinking and drinking, but he began to fill up, so he cautiously stepped back and began to get sprayed with blood. He went to heal the wound to stop the blood but he heard someone coming up the stairs and he left just as the door opened. He jumped out the window and produced wings from his back. '_Remus is going to kill me._' Severus thought and with that last thought he disappeared into the darkness that was the night.

Remus felt weird, like he had new strengths, but he was a werewolf. He wasn't supposed to get new strengths later on, was he? He thought that since he was a werewolf that getting bit by a vampire, it wouldn't do anything, but man was he wrong. He went to the Black family library, and looked up the complications of werewolves. Well… What he found was very… um… interesting so to say. He found out that he was a werepire, which means you are half a vampire and half a werewolf. He figured out he was indeed a werepire. He would turn into a vampire every new moon, and would need blood that day only. And he would turn into a werewolf on the full moon, and everything would be normal, except…

Harry knew something was wrong with Remus, he could just feel it. It was weird, because ever since Remus carried him from Surrey to London, he had gotten these weird feeling. Like when he was around Remus he would get this jittery and uncomfortable. It was certainly odd. He knew he liked Remus; okay he loved him, but since when? Oh, yeah, since the end of fifth year, when Sirius… left. Remus was there for emotional support, but yet, he was more than that. Remus understood him and, like, was there for him. He realized that shortly after that he was falling for someone that wouldn't fall back. Harry received interesting news about a month and a half later that said he was Remus' mate. He was overjoyed, but he realized the down side to this arrangement. He knew Remus would never let him be his mate, but Harry had a plan. He started to cackle evilly, but ended up choking. He tried to scream but couldn't, so he was just shouting in his head. 'Great! Now I'm a person who tries to be like that cow Trelawney. I'm trying to talk to people telepathically. That's just peachy. Note the sarcasm. Now I'm talking to myself. I'm more screwed than I thought.' Harry thought.

'REMUS!' Harry's voice ripped through his thoughts and he ran over to Harry's room, to see him choking. He came over and started patting Harry on the back. Harry stopped coughing, and muttered, "Thanks." Harry tried to stand to stand but fell and Remus caught him. Remus fell from the blow he got when he caught Harry, so now they were laying by each other. They both sat up, and Remus started to talk,

"Ummmm… No problem… Um… Harry," but Remus wasn't paying attention to what he was saying as he was starring into the emerald orbs, that were Harry's eyes. He got lost in those raw emotion eyes. He slightly leaned forward, and Harry leaned forward, and their lips met. Remus pulled back, and he whispered, "Harry, we can't. As much as I want to we can't." Harry pouted.

"Maybe you can't, but I can," Harry said and with that Harry pulled him back into another passion-filled kiss. Remus pulled back yet again. 'Darn, so close,' Harry thought.

"Harry, I'm 20 years older than you, we can't," Remus said.

"Remus, I don't care how old you are, I've been in love with you since I first met you, but back then I didn't know what it was, but now I know, there's this warm, fluttering feeling that erupts in my chest whenever I'm around you. If I can love you than you can love me," Harry said and with that Harry brought him down for another kiss, but this time Remus didn't pull back. They sat and kissed for a minute, until air became an importance. Remus pulled Harry into his lap, and draped his arms protectively around Harry.

"Do we have to tell anyone?" Harry asked.

"Why not?"

"Well, because I want this to be our little secret," Harry whispered.

"Ok, whatever you say, Harry," Remus answered and kissed Harry on the forehead before falling asleep leaning against the wall, with Harry Potter in his lap.

RLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHP

Harry woke up with arms draped across his chest , and someone breathing into his ear. He glanced up and saw it was Remus who was behind him. He snuggled in closer to the warmth of Remus' body and that's when Remus woke up. He smiled at Harry, and then looked worried.

"Did we?..." Remus asked.

"No," Harry whispered back.

"Ok. You know that was the best night of sleep I ever had. It's lucky that no one saw us though," Remus said then glanced up. He looked back down then back up with a shocked expression. He gulped.

"Um… Harry look up," Remus said. Harry looked up and saw Snape, Dumbledore, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Shaklebot, and Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh shit," Harry whispered.

" It's OK, Harry," Remus said getting up. " OK, what are all of you staring at?" Remus asked then Sirius came forward.

"Moony?..." Sirius asked.

"Padfoot?..." Remus said and launched himself at Sirius, who kissed him passionately. Harry stared wide-eyed at the scene that was taking place in front of him. 'What the heck is going on?' Harry thought. He then pushed past everyone, and ran out the room.

"HARRY!" Remus yelled. He then heard the front door slam, and Sirius' mother's portrait start screaming. 'Oh crap,' Remus thought and ran out after Harry.

Harry was already gone by the time Remus closed the front door. Harry was walking through a forest that he found a couple blacks down from Sirius' house. He was trying to get as far as he could from Grimmauld Place. He saw a pretty big tree that was pretty far away from the house and he climbed right up to the top. 'Now no one can find me.' Harry thought. But little did he know that Remus was hot on his trail.

Remus could smell Harry. 'Well, duh, he's my mate,' Remus thought. When Sirius came back and everything happened so fast, he forgot about Harry. 'No you didn't, you thought Sirius was Harry.' He smelled Harry directly above him so he climbed up.

Harry felt the tree move a bit so he deciphered that someone was climbing up, he quickly transformed into his green panther form.

When Remus got up to the top of the tree, he saw a magnificent green panther. 'Wow.' He could smell Harry all over this panther.

"Harry I know that's you. Look. I'm sorry about before." Remus started but was interrupted when Harry changed back.

"Which before, Us before, or Sirius before?" Harry asked.

"Us before. We should've never happened."

End Chapter One

&&&&$$$$$$$$&&&&

A/N: So was it ok? I mean it will eventually get better, but was it an ok start? Caution in the next chapter there is a VeryAngry!Harry. Ye have been warned. R+R! I'll try to update faster if I get a lot of reviews.


End file.
